Choices
by OotakiKenta
Summary: After years of being in the music business, Len now hates it and wants out. Rin though loves it dearly. What will the blonde choose? Suffering in the never ending prison, or leaving his twin behind? The hardest decision Len will come to face in his lifetime, comes with more then just a heartbreak.


**A: N/ I just had this idea in my head for a while and I won't go away! So here we go! I'm really trying my hardest to make people love my work! ^-^**

**Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGESTIONS!**

**Len's POV**

Me? Kagamine Len, a famous star of the group we all know as, Vocaloids? Yeah right…but this is true. I'm the one everyone talks about, the most famous one of them all, only because of my twin sister Rin. We work together and do separate songs. Everyone says when their younger that they want to become famous. Rin and I said the exact same thing when we were younger. Now I regret ever singing a single tone. Rin on the other hand, loves being in the spotlight and I have no idea why.

I sat on a chair behind stage waiting to go on right after my good friend, Shion Kaito, was done with his piece. There are several of us. Some of the newer Vocaloids are studying us older Vocaloids so that they can improve enough to go on stage.

"We both fell into the sweet dream after all." Kaito-San sung to the crowd. "Even in the waking hours, I madly want you. I will love you." He held his ending beautiful note for a while and then bowed. The fans went completely nuts.

**A: N/ The song that he is ending is Sweets Beast. Just in case anyone was wondering. I love that song! **

The roar of the fans could be heard for miles. Kaito-San was one of the original Vocaloids who started the group and searched for people to join him. Meiko –san, his childhood friend, also helped him and soon enough joined the group. Many more joined after that. When Rin and I joined we were 13. I'm 17 now and I want to just quit.

"Amazing Kaito-Kun, Next we have…Len-Kun! Go ahead get ready!" Our manager yelled as she handed Kaito a glass of water.

"Do well man." Kaito-San smiled at me and pushes me closer to the curtains.

"Len-Kun, What are you going to sing?" She yelped at me from across the stage. I knew exactly what I was going to sing. Certainly not any happy-go-lucky song like all the ones Miku-Chan sings.

"Prisoner…" I looked away and glanced at all the creepy adoring fans that gazed on the stage. Glow sticks filled the mob. Some even shaped in the form of leeks and bananas. It's so creepy how much fan girls can find out about a person.

"One, two, and three…" Our manager signaled the band we had to start playing. Before I started to move my scrawny legs I glanced over at Rin. Her eyes sparkled in the light and she smiled. As if I would stop singing for her. This is her life, and without me in the picture there would be no point of 'The Kagamine Twins'. Who knows if they will even let her continue if I dropped out? I doubt I can though…

The moment I stepped on stage the screams were unbearably loud. I felt like I was on the verge of passing out just from the screams alone. It's no longer the nerves that get to me; it's all the pathetic people that watch me. Me of all people, why not obsess over Kaito-San? He's much more beautiful and graceful then I. All I want is to become normal. I want to live in a world that nobody will know who I am. Just like everyone else who is oblivious to the world.

The screams quieted down as I began to sing my apparently 'god-like' tones. My eyes drooped down far enough so that I could see the microphone in front of me. My chest expanded every time I took the slightest breath. Each breath made me feel terrible.

I'm a prisoner in the music world. All I want is to be free and live my life as I please!

Someone…

Please help me break free…

I want to be nobody; I want to live in my body away from the fame

We like the leaves, leave and flourish, leave and decay.

**Later…**

After, the song the moment I got off stage Rin hugged me and snuggled her head in my chest.

"Ah..." I nearly fell over as she wrapped her arms around me.

"S-such a sad song..." She wined and glanced up at me. Sighing, I gently pushed her off of me and smiled wryly. She hates it when I sing such depressing songs. She hasn't the slightest clue that this is how I truly feel.

"I'm sorry Rin. I just didn't feel like singing a happier song. I'm not feeling too well." I tried to look away from her pouting face. That is something that always gets to me.

"Well okay then, the shows almost done. Meiko-Senpai is going to wrap it up." She smiled her care-free smiles and stood by the door leading to outside. "Gather your things ok? I'll meet you in the limo with everyone else ok?" with that, she left.

Rin...I'd rather you be happy and me suffering but I just can't take this singing business. I flicked my blonde hair out of my face and look and looked around the back stage. The screams started to fade away. You could hear the patter of feet leaving the huge stadium. I love it when the people leave. I like it even better when I leave.

"Len-Kun, What are you still doing here?" asked our manager. She carried papers, pens, some other book, and albums. Now she's going to interrogate me, great.

"I'm just gathering my things..." Glancing away I grabbed my bag full of different clothes. This crazy lady makes us change clothes every time we sing a new song. It hardly makes since but everyone loves to dress up.

"Len-Kun, is something bothering you?" Sensei took a step closer and cocked her head to the side. Why would she ask such a question? She never really cares about our personal issues as long as we can sing.

"I'm ok, just tired." My eyes wandered down to the cold, stage floor. Sensei scratched her head and turned to face another exit. Why is she acting so strange? There's this weird feeling I have and I don't like it.

"Just, be careful Len-Kun. You worry us all." With that, she left without looking back.

_**Rin's POV**_

The moment I slid into the limo every other Vocaloid clapped and smiled at me. The claps and shouts were overwhelming, but made me happy.

"W-Why is everyone cheering?" I questioned everyone who was already there. Which was: Kaito-Kun, Miku-Chan, Gumi-Chan, Luka-Chan, Gakupo-Kun and a few random people? Len was still in the huge stadium.

"We thought we should celebrate another wonderful concert! You and Len-San did great!" Kaito-kun's deep blue eyes stared right through me. I could feel my cheeks heat up in an instant. He's so mesmerizing. My thoughts began to trail as I took my seat next to him.

"Where's...Len..?" Miku-Chan's face expression worried. Miku-Chan worried about everyone though so I didn't take it too seriously. Plus I just saw Len.

"He's gathering his things. He should be here in a second." I smiled and glanced around.

Len looked so depressed today, and yesterday, and….the day before. I wonder if he is sick. I hope not because I love singing with my Lenny! I giggles silently in my head and began to kick my legs. Len, I wonder if you love to sing with me or by yourself. You always seem to look your happiest when you're singing with me alone. Then you get on stage and sing with me it seems like he is a totally different person. So…Different from the Len I used to know and loved. Not that I don't love him! I do! It's just…I want Len to be happy.

SLAM!

Len strolled right into the limo and sat across from me. "Len, there you are!" I smiles in an attempt to make him smile back to me.

"Alright drive! To the Vocaloid mansion we go!" Luka-Chan ordered the driver in a stern way. Everyone laughed and chuckled at the way she said it. It was nice to see everyone laughing and smiling. These people are like my family. That's the true and main reason why I love singing in this group.

"W-What Did I say?" Luka-Chan raised her shoulders and had very puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing Luka-Chan…haha" Kaito-Kun shook his head with a cute smirk on his face. His hair flowed beautify around his head. His eyes sparkled still. Even in this lighting his beautiful glow engulfed everything in its path.

**Len's POV**

**-Later-**

The moment the limo stopped I was the first one out of it. I could tell everyone was staring at me. Not that I cared too much.

In my room laid down on my bed and sighed a tiring sigh. How am I supposed to get out of this place without anyone knowing? Especially our manager…Well I can't just pick up and leave. I want Rin to be with me…but if she truly wants to stay then…I guess I could just leave by myself. Though, Rin will get so upset. That's why I want to stop doing this but take Rin with me, and I don't want it to be a big deal either.

"Uukk!" I slammed my head in the pillow next to me and yelled in it. "Why is this so hard to figure out…?" I glanced at a family photo of Rin and me and shut my eyes for a brief moment. Maybe I should just sing to my death…I laughed at my unserious statement. Then I sat up stared at the wall in front of my lifeless body

That's…not bad idea. I could just get sick from singing too much and say it was an accident. Then when I get to the hospital I escape with Rin. She will follow me where ever I go. I know it. She's my flesh and blood would go anywhere I go…I hope.

**Later that night**

"L...e…n…!..Le…n! Len!" I felt something or someone calling and shaking my sleeping body. My eyes slowly opened as I rubbed them.

"R-Rin?" I mumbled and stared at her. She was wearing some party clothes and makeup. Her hair was even done in a cute way. "What's going on?" I yawned and glanced at her. She went to my closet and started to pull put some different clothes.

"Get up, there's a party downstairs!" she tossed party clothes at my bed side and started to yank me out of bed. W-what? My brain slowly began to ponder its slow thoughts.

"It's a party for our concert earlier! You were sleeping while people were being invited over!" she sat me up straight slowly pulled off my tank top. My emotions a brain wasn't working at the moment to care if she saw me.

"Really…? I tilted my hair and my loose hair fell everywhere in front of my face. Rin slipped off my pants that I was wearing at the concert. Then she looked at me for a seconded blushed slightly. She stood me up and slipped them up my legs. I can dress myself…but I'm sure she knows that I'm not going to get dressed if she leaves me alone to do it.

"Yes, Len!" she shook her head and giggled at me. "You're such a blonde!" she scuffed head then stood behind me. "Where has your head been lately?" Rin pulled the hair that fit in my ponytail up somewhat out of my face. I could see her through the mirror she put me in front of.

As Rin pulled my hair loosely into the ponytail, her gaze was calm and collected. Then when I stared back at myself all I saw was despair, sorrow, and hurt. I want Rin and me to leave this place and just live a normal life.

"Hey, Rin, why do you like to perform?" I asked her after she stood away looking at my hair to make sure she didn't have it crooked. I've always wanted to ask her that. I wonder if she will give me an answer that makes since.

"Hmm? Well...I love to please people. I want people to enjoy the music that comes from all of our hearts. The emotion and feelings that goes into each song is what makes it real. Lust, grieve, happiness, envy, sorrow, and even attachment. They all describe how I feel. They all describe each and every one of us. That's why I like singing. I really don't care who I sing for. Just as long as the people are happy." her eyelids drooped downward as she spoke her kind, well thought words.

"You have always been like that Rin, but why not just sing for me? Just to make ME happy, just me. Aren't I good enough for your beloved voice?" turning around I stared at her with heart-felt eyes. I want her...to stay by my side, only my side.

**Rin's POV**

Only sing for him? Just him...why would Len request something like that? Am I getting close to his true feelings?

"Of course you are Len, were twins after all. We always sang together when we were little. Though, I don't just want you to be happy. How selfish would we be if we just sang and made each other happy? What about the rest of the people that is hurting?"I smiled and cocked my head to the side. Looking at my well dressed twin, I fixed a few spots here and there. He will understand eventually, and when he does he will thank me.

"Oh my god! your butts down there! Everyone is waiting for you two!" Meiko-Senpai grabbed both of our hands and practically threw us down the set of stairs. "Sheesh Meiko-senpai! I was just getting him prepared!" I gathered myself as I walked. So many people were starring at us, but not only us. Meiko-senpai as well.

"There they are! Whoot!" Gakupo-Kun smirked and yanked us into his arms. He's always happy and full of life. Gakupo-Kun is the one who is trying to keep as all happy and together. Not only physically but mentally too.

"Ah! Gakupo-kun! Let me go!" I squealed and tried to push his strong body away from mine. It was an utter failure. He's WAY to strong. Did I also mention annoying too?

"Let go of me Gakupo-san..." Len said in a serious voice. His voice sounded so...different. As if he was in pain. Suddenly Len grabbed his shirt and winced, his chest? I thought before I suddenly got dragged away by Luka-Chan and Miku-chan. We giggled and drank some drinks.

**Len's POV**

After I finally got Gakupo-san to let me go, I sat in a chair next to a table. Kaito-san, Gumi-Chan, and Neru-Chan were all at the table with me. They were chatting and eating, chatting some more then drinking. It was the same thing over again.

My head was hurting, no throbbing, and my chest was burning. I felt like I was going to cough or throw up. "Mmm..." I moaned and dropped my head. Why…am I feeling so sick? I stood from the table and right as I did Kaito-san was going to say something.

"Len-san, where are you going?" He paused as I walked away. Quickly before Rin or Meiko-senpai could notice I bolted out the door and into the deep moonlight.

Walking in the chilly air made my breath become shallow. I started to cough violently. "Ahh!*cough cough* -gasp- *cough cough*" when I finally stopped coughing, my eyes slowly peered down at my bloody hand. I gasped and couldn't believe it. "Y-Yeah right...I-I'm fine...I wiped my hand onto my pants and spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto the ground. I'm probably just bleeding in my mouth...yeah...that's it…

"Hey…" A man, who looked a bit similar to Kaito-San, placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked with a compassionate look on his face. His hair was fiery red and I couldn't bring myself to just ignore him.

"Y-Yeah I just…had some blood in my mouth that's all..." I looked away with and painful expression. I started to walk away, but the red-headed man followed me and stood in front of me. Just who does this guy think he is? It's just some blood! I'm fine!

"My house is right there why don't you come in for a moment." He pushed me into the direction of his house without my say in anything.

"H-Hey!" I sighed after that and just decided to go with the flow. I mean who cares? I just want to get away of that retched party. It's so loud and annoying there. Especially with my body hurting. I just want to sleep. I thought.

When we got into his house the man gently pushed me into a chair in his family room. Walked into the kitchen, made some tea for us and sat across from me. This guy looks so much like Kaito-San…even his eyes are similar.

"So…Kid…Why the hell were you standing outside in the cold by yourself? Don't you have any sense?" He sipped his steaming tea. I just stared down into my cup lifelessly. Thinking about how I'm going to get sick, or pass out singing so I can save Rin from this place. "Kid….?" The man turned his head to the side and sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry….I was deep In thought…" I looked at him and then back down at my tea. "I was…at a party mister…" I mentioned to him. His house was plain and didn't show much of his personality. Unlike most houses. They say that your house reflects you but I'm not too sure about that anymore.

"You're…Kagamine Len, aren't you?" he shook his head with a smirk. "I understand now…you're stressed…I'm Akaito." My eyes widen. A guy like him knows who I am? That's strange. I would think that adults don't listen to our music.

"It's nice to meet you and yes I am Kagamine Len." I told him. He shook his head.

"Now…tell me what's bothering you. I mean, you coughed up blood out there, and don't say you didn't because I saw you do it." He gave me a stern look and stood up. He checked my breathing and looked at a few other spots. As he looked and checked my body I got nervous. For some reason I really don't know why.

"U-umm…you…wouldn't understand. " I dropped my head again. My hair fell in front of my droopy eyes. "It's complicated…" I sighed and he backed away from me. Is this guy a doctor or something?

"you don't think I would understand? You're talking to someone who used to be un your spot. "He sat back down. "You're stressed, and your body shows it. Now spill it Kagamine." He Demanded at me. I was shocked for a second at the man I just met. Does he really care that much? None of our fans or managers ever really cared that much…well except the one we have now, but all she wants to do is fix our problems so we can keep singing.

I sighed "It's…just stressful. Being in the singing business for years… I can't take it anymore. It's driving me nuts! Though my twin sister, Rin, she loves it. She has so much life in her. I lost all the life of singing. No desire to sing, whatsoever…I just want to sing with Rin alone. I want to live a normal life and be normal person on the streets!" I smashed the tea cup down while my eyes started to water up. N-no…I can't cry…I must…hold it back! "All the fans, all the responsibility of making them happy I can't take it anymore!"

The man placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to sit back down. When I did my chest started to burn and I began to cough madly. "K-Kagamine!" Akaito-Sama ran to a part of the house and pulled out a breathing machine. He stuck it to my face and told me to inhale and exhale slowly. "My lord…I'll be right back ok? Keep breathing." He went to the kitchen and bought out medication bottles…like two or three of them.

"W-What's…That?" my staggered breath became better. Akaito-Sama Handed me the bottles.

"It's for your lungs…there in bad shape. Take them as described and you should be ok." I looked at the bottles weirdly and agreed. I guess that takes care of the passing out on stage problem. "As for your stress…take a break from show biz. It's not health for you at this exact moment. You should talk to someone about this." He patted me on the back gently.

I stood up, pulled the breathing mask off of me and headed for the door. "Thanks Akaito-Sama….I…think I will just take a break." I walked out the room after bowing. Heading into the night.

Just take a break? That all I have to do? So after the next concert I will just have Rin and I go on vacation…new plan? Yeah that sounds amazing! And it will definitely work! We will go on vacation somewhere and just never come back. I don't need these pills...I tossed the pills onto the floor.

**Rin's POV**

When Len walked back inside the mansion Immediately hugged him and never wanted to let go. He scared me shitless!

"Len! Why did you leave so suddenly! You scared me!" I glared at him and pouted. He seemed a bit off but it wasn't his attitude. It was his facial features. He seemed pale.

"I just went for a walk to clear my head." He smiled at me and held me back. Len..? hold me back? Is he really ok?

"Len you're scaring me…are you ok?" I placed my hand on his forehead. Not a fever…I think…he seemed happier for some strange reason.

"I'm okay. I just went out to clear my head. I met this guy who gave me some great advice." He stood near the table where most of the most popular Vocaloids sat at. He yelled to get their attention. "Everyone I'd like to make a toast. To Vocaloid! Make the next years be the best!" he grinned and everyone clanged glasses together.

"To Vocaloid!" everyone said and drank whatever they had in their glasses. Hm…I'm glad that Len's attitude as gotten better. That makes me happy. I was starting to get worried.

"Rin…" Len turned his attention to me and smiled as he tiled my chin up. He then kissed my cheek. "Don't worry ok? I'm feeling better. Now be happy." We both put down our drinks and started to dance to the music that begun to play after the toasting. Len is so happy! I'm so grateful for it…

"Len-Kun! Rin-Chan! Come here!" Miku-Chan Called to us from a poker table. She smiled and waved us over to the table. Huh? Most of the others are their too. Len soon grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them. I'm surprised he even wanted to play.

When we walked over there, after abandoning all the other guests, we both got yanked into a seat. I sat next to Kaito-Senpai and Len sat in between Luka-Chan and Miku-Chan. As Miku-Chan shuffled the pile of cards, Meiko-Senpai pulled out everything we needed for poker.

"Were…playing poker? It's kind of pointless to play for money…" Len made a good point. We all don't need more money. So why play for fun?

"Oh were not playing for money…" Gakupo-Kun smirked at everyone. "Were playing strip poker. Whoever wins the round gets to pick on person, and that person has to take off a piece of clothing." Gakupo-Kun laughed hysterically. I blushed and looked at Len. Maybe he'll say something?

"Let's play." He said with a slight smile on his face. W-What?

"L-Len? Hey!" I looked down on the floor. I'm so bad a poker! This is so unfair! I don't want anyone looking at my body…especially not Kaito-Kun. That thought made my whole body get hot.

"Don't worry Rin…" Miku-Chan Passed out the cards and we all picked them up. Everyone was determined to win, and nobody wanted to get picked either. Why would Len agree to play this game! He knows I'm a bit bashful…

After the first round Meiko-Senpai won, which technically is not that much of a surprise. She smiled and looked at everyone.

"Oh no here comes the big bad Meiko-Chan haha" Kaito-San laughed and looked at me. Meiko-Senpai Immediately shot a glare at Kaito-Senpai.

"Kaito-Kun you jerk. You strip then." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. I knew that was going to happen. He's lucky Meiko-Senpai didn't walk over there and strip him herself.

"Haha…should've kept your mouth shut Kaito-San." Len chuckled at Kaito-Kun's punishment. Kaito-Kun shook his head and slowly pulled off his long sleeve blue shirt. He was shirtless with his scarf on. He never takes it off? I blushed and couldn't help but look.

"Kaito-Senpai you dumbass…why not take off the scarf?" Luka-Chan made the point. She shook her head and shuffled the cards. "Take off your pants if you're not going to take it off then." She smirked.

"Oh you would like that, huh Luka-Chan?" Gakupo-Kun got closer to her and smirked as he obviously stared down her shirt. "If you want you take my pants off." Gakupo-Kun made and attempt to kiss her cheek but Luka rejected him.

"No way pretty boy." She yanked on his hair."So Kaito-Senpai?"

"I will take anything off but this scarf, I will sit her butt naked before I take this scarf off!" He nodded proudly at his dumb statement. I couldn't hold me giggles in thought…suddenly we all started to laugh at him.

"Haha!" Len Closed one eye and winced in laughter. His smile was so cute. I love it when he laughs. Tonight is going to be special. I love being with them.

**Len's POV. Next concert**

Back stage the concert was getting started and Miku was on stage testing the equipment. Our Manager was running around like a crazy person. Telling each and every one of us what to do, what to wear, and where to be. Things are always this crazy but somehow tonight was just bad.

"Alright everyone listen up! I really don't care what order you guys want to go in but since last concert was good we want this one to be great! So we need you all to sing as much as possible!" She roared over the crowd and made everyone pumped up.

I better do well this concert so that when we ask for that vacation she won't yell at us. "Sensei! Rin and I will open the show with Corrupted Flower!" I yelled boldly to her. Rin looked at me in shock. She knows normally I don't like to open the show.

"R-Really Len? Alright, CD man! Put Corrupted Flower in!" She yelled and Rin and I quickly got changed into different outfits. We stood on different sides of the stage. She smiled and nodded at me. Suddenly the music started and I walked out on stage starting the song. I tried to put a lot of life into all the songs I'm going to sing tonight.

Rin closed her eyes and opened them as she joined me. The song was beautiful but also a bit sad. I try to ignore the sadness of some songs and just focus on the tune and how I'm singing it.

After we ended that song we both struck and ending pose. It was me holding her in my arms as her leg was up and her hands placed on my chest. I could feel our chests breathing deeply. The fans roared and as soon as they quieted down a bit we both walked of stage. As soon as we did Gumi-Chan handed us water.

"Thanks." I gulped about half of it down and was ready for the next song. "Who's going next?" I asked her. She tilted her head up In thought. "I think…Miku-Chan with Gallows Bell." The moment after she said that, the music started and she let beautiful tones flow out of her mouth. Hmm…I know that song…I helped Miku-Chan write it. We even came up with a duet for it.

Without really thinking about the outcome I stepped out on stage and jumped in at the next verse. The fans Screamed and reached their hands out to me. Miku-Chan was shocked. She didn't even sing for a part because of it. I gave her a look and she joined in again. The foot working and steps were all made up. We were completely winging it.

The more we sang, the more we got into it. It was like old times when we just sang and wrote songs for no apparent reason. Miku-Chan stood me and the lights dimmed down.

When Miku-Chan and I began walk off stage our manager sternly walked up to us. "What the hell was that? Len, you know better than top do something like that!" she exclaimed. I smiled a bit and took off my shirt.

"Well the fans enjoyed it, right?" I gave her a million-dollar smile.

**A few songs later**

After a while of singing I was in almost every other song. I made Luka-Chan, Kaito-San, Gumi-Chan, and so many others sing with me It was crazy. I even sang _Spice!_ The fans were so happy and so was everyone backstage, but my body was getting tired, and it was beginning to hurt. "Mmm…" I winced and held my chest. The pain wasn't too bad, but it was enough to slowly drive me mad.

"Len!" Rin called to me after she got done doing _Meltdown Duet_ with Kaito-San. I revered my attention to her and smiled wryly.

"Hey Rin" I hugged her. "Great job out there." I handed her my water.

"Thank you!" she drank some with no problem at all with it being mine. "Can we do Paradise _of light and Shadows_ next?" she already was getting out our clothes for it. I don't know why she even asked. She should've just said, 'oh were doing _Synchronicity_ next.' I took of my clothes and put on the outfit for _Synchronicity_.

"Oh, were doing that song for the wrap up? Alright, well have to wait a second. Miku! Get the dress on for _Synchronicity._" Our manager was getting everything together for the last show. At this point my chest was really hurting. I needed to just rest, but It's just one more song.

"Ready!" Miku-Chan stood in the middle, I stood on the right side of the stage, and Rin stood by the left. The music played yet again for the last time. Rin began to slowly walk forward and danced to the music. Miku-Chan stood there with her costume and mask on. She looked at me briefly as I held my chest. I felt hot and sweaty. Rin kept singing her part while Miku-Chan jumped in randomly when her part came.

This song…is about her being taken away from me. singing to her death…what a sad song. I will not let this song ever come true! I turned my head and felt tears well up in my eyes. Rin…don't leave me. I never want you to go anywhere. Were one…we came into this world as one and should always be like that.

I opened my mouth getting ready to sing, and not a second later I sang tones that were met to be beautiful, but seemed sad and full of anger. My insides felt like they were being torn apart by every waking moment. Either I was going to throw up or maybe it was just me over thinking things. Tears fell down my face in silence. My voice wasn't right. It was off. The fans didn't notice it though. Rin of course noticed it though. She's my twin. The one I'm going to escape with her with.

The part came where Miku-Chan throws me unconscious. As Rin and I come close to each other my steps were shaky. I was getting hot and cold, my head was spinning, my vision blurred. Then suddenly I leaned over and coughed up blood all over the microphone. My clothes and the stage floor was full of it. The microphone made it extend throughout the audience. Many people were shocked and were getting ready to climb onto the stage. Cries were being heard.

"LEN!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs and sprinted across the stage. Her tears fell onto the cold concrete floor. I collapsed and hit the ground hard. "L-LEN!" in my eyes it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Her hair fell in front over her face. As she slammed her knees to the ground. She placed my bloody head on her white dress. Blood dripped and soaked onto her skin. Never leaving her.

"LEN!" Miku-Chan rushed over as quickly as Rin did. The ceiling was spinning. everything was going crazy in my mind. The rest of the Vocaloids were rushing the people out. It was no use. Our microphones where still on and in use.

"R-Rin…n-no…"There was so much I wanted to tell her. My quiet voice was heard all over the stage. Their cries were falling, and falling onto my lifeless body that was about to give out. It can't though. There was so much I wanted to do with her. So much I wanted to accomplish with her. "I-I….wa...nt…" I barely made out to her.

Another violent cough and blood scattered all over them and onto their clothes. "Len! hang in there were going to get you help!" Miku-Chan yelled and shook my body.

"O-Okay…Sou…nds…..no….R…Rin….L-Leave….do...n't…co..me …back..." my head muscles gave out. My head leaned back and stared at her red crying face. Rin…Stay…Sing with me….one last time…everything is disappearing…but your voice…and smile…still lingers. My fate is rotting…my body…will soon rot as well...It's getting dark…I can't hear your voice…It's cold, It's painful…it's lonely here…even though I can't feel your hands, I can't hear your voice. Please don't go…Were parting…I hate it...I want to stay. I want to live with you…Rin…I can't say it…I want you to know…you're never alone…I want to laugh next to you…to live…with you…to be with you one…last…time…I…love you…

Always…Remember….

We like the leaves, leave and flourish, leave and decay…leave…and never….return

Please Comment and Review!


End file.
